Lynn Minmay
, known in Mandarin as , is one of the main characters of the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series, The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 OVA. In the television series, a waitress at the Nyan-Nyan Chinese Restaurant climbing her way into fame as an idol singer and actress.Macross Chronicle Revised Edition 05/02/2013 Page 9 In the movie, however, she is already an established celebrity. In both works, she is one of the love interests of protagonist, Hikaru Ichijyo. Personality & Character N/a History Warning! Spoilers are ahead! Space War I Minmay became a waitress at the Nyan-Nyan Chinese Restaurant on South Ataria Island, living with her aunt Lynn Feichun and uncle Lynn Shaochin. Yoshio-1 Lynn Minmay-1 SDFM-1.png|Laughing at Roy and Hikaru's conversation. Yoshio-2 Lynn Minmay-2 SDFM-1.png|Impressed by Hikaru's boost to inverted climb. Yoshio-3 Lynn Minmay-3 SDFM-1.png|Yoshio demands Minmay to buy him a can of petite cola. On Februrary 7, 2009, She attended the launch ceremony of the SDF-1 Macross with her neighbor Yoshio. They laughed when Hikaru Ichijyo interfered with a demonstration that his Senpai, Roy Focker,was providing commentary for and clapped when Hikaru performed a boost-to-an-inverted-climb in his Fan Racer. Later, Yoshio, demanded a can of Petite Cola from her but she refused because he already drank some juice. She agreed to take Yoshio to the bathroom when he had the urge to, as she walked away, Roy stared at her skirt. After the UN Spacy engaged the Zentradi in battle over the airspace of the South Ataria Island, Hikaru crash-landed his VF-1D Valkyrie (VT-102) in her neighborhood and stood up in Battroid mode in front of her house and workplace. Yoshio-2 Lynn Minmay-1 SDFM-2.png Yoshio-3 Lynn Minmay-2 SDFM-2.png Yoshio-4 Lynn Minmay-3 VF-1D-6 Hikaru Ichijyo-3 SDFM-2.png VF-1S-7 VF-1D-11 Yoshio-5 Lynn Minmay-4 SDFM-2.png VF-1S-8 Roy Focker-2 Lynn Feichun-1 Lynn Minmay-5 SDFM-2.png Yoshio's Father-1 Yoshio's Mother-1 Yoshio-6 Lynn Minmay-6 Lynn Feichun-2 Lynn Shaochin-1 SDFM-2.png The Mayor, his colleague and another civilian were hiding between nearby buildings, believing VT-102 to be an alien robot. On the other hand, Minmay, her aunt and her uncle were hiding behind the entrance to the Nyan Nyan. All of a sudden, Yoshio ran past VT-102 towards Minmay. Minmay told Yoshio to consider the possibility of the robot stepping him. Yoshio ran up to Minmay's room on the third floor to get a better look at the robot. The head of VT-102 opened, the back seat appeared first so Yoshio assumed no-one was inside but Hikaru then appeared sitting in the front (or rather, bottom) seat. Hikaru was surprised that his plane became a robot, Minmay and Yoshio were just as surprised and asked Hikaru how it happened but Hikaru had no answer, he also denied he was part of the military so Yoshio accused him of stealing it. Suddenly, a man driving a Refrigerator Fish Truck honked his horn and told Hikaru to get out of the way because he's trying to get to the shelter. Hikaru returned inside VT-102 and said goodbye to Minmay. He attempted to make VT-102 walk but nearly fell on the opposite building, so he activated the thrusters but the torque was great enough that VT-102 fell the other way, crashing into the Nyan Nyan with the upper torso embedded in Minmay's room, luckily Minmay and Yoshio were fine. Later, Roy had spotted VT-102 and landed, transforming his VF-1S from Fighter Mode to GERWALK mode and then Battroid mode, amazing Hikaru, Yoshio and Minmay. After Roy repaired VT-102, Minmay said goodbye to Hikaru and ran back with Yoshio to her aunt and uncle, who were apparently the last civilians who hadn't evacuated. Roy smiled as he stared at Minmay's Skirt through the camera of his VF-1S, he joked that Hikaru was a "dog" and was taking after himself more and more everyday. When she got to the shelter, she met with Yoshio's parents. 2031 In the Do You Remember Love? movie that chronicles the events of Space War I, Minmay is already an established celebrity. By the 2040s, the movie was also adapted into a play in which Mylene Flare Jenius plays the role of the famous singer. 2059 A picture of Minmay can be seen in a locket belonging to a Zentradi mogul called Richard Bilrer. Relationships ;Hikaru Ichijyo When Hikaru landed VT-102 outside her home at the Nyan-Nyan, the two exchanged their first words together and she got the impression that Hikaru was "a nice guy."Macross Chronicle Revised Edition 05/02/2013 Page 10 Gallery Lynn Minmay.png Basara Nekki Lynn Minmay Sheryl Nome.jpg Trivia *It is rumored that attending Macross World convention motivated Mari Iijima to reprise her role as Lynn Minmay for ADV's English dub of the series. She is one of the few voice actors and the first in the anime industry to do both the original Japanese and English of an anime character. *To some extent, the morale raised by Lynn Minmay in Space War I is very reminiscent of Vera Lynn during the Second World War. References External Links Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:SDF and DYRL Characters Category:Idols Category:Humans Category:Singers Category:Civilians Category:SDF Macross Category:Keyboardists